


唯你 4

by ruguota



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all羡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruguota/pseuds/ruguota





	唯你 4

A=乾元   
B=常人  
O=坤泽  
设定一般都是15、16岁分化的，常人最多，修仙的乾元修为更高深，金丹期的坤泽几乎是少之又少，总之非常occ，邪教圈地自萌………有生子，雷者慎入，原著向，文笔非常差！自娱自乐！  
前尘cp是主轩羡，澄羡，all羡，魏无羡总受，轩羡先婚后爱

 

 

第四章 

室内光影斑驳，床帘内人影交织在一起，情热翻滚的俩人，金子轩一把拉过魏无羡的脸，细碎的吻落在魏无羡的唇上，与他缠绵在一起。顺势将魏无羡的衣领扒开，露出白皙的胸膛，哪里还残留着昨晚烙印 ，一片片斑驳的紫红印记，只要一看就知道昨晚到底有多激烈了；

不由得呼吸一紧，那人的双手蓦然放肆的抚上他的肌肤，动作更是失却温柔重重的按压那两边乳尖，试图挑起他那深入骨髓的情热，坤泽的身体那经得起他的各种挑衅，早就情动不已，昨夜他大多时候不清醒，对这事也没留下多少记忆可是现在不一样，身上的各处触感都能将他逼疯，第一次在清醒的时候经受如此撩人的折磨，原来雨露期是这么痛苦的吗？

“唔！哈啊……停下……啊啊不……别啊”

滑润的舌尖灵巧的扫过胸前那小巧的樱桃，各种舔弄吸吮，把哪弄得红肿异常，带来的快感可想而知，然而那人并没有放过他的意思，另一只手抚上纤瘦的腰肢一直向下，一直延伸到能让他欲仙欲死的地方，那处已经是泥泞不堪了，把手指伸向那不停开合的小穴中，轻而易举的把手指吸吮进去，还不停地分泌着淫液，魏无羡对于自己的身体居然如此轻易的对着着家伙动情就来气，可是就是挣脱不了。

“唔啊……啊……放开……我……哈啊……”

体内已经进入了三指了，可是金子轩还是没放过他，不停地向内搅动着，突然顶到了某处，让他刺激得浑身颤抖单靠手指就能达到高潮……本来就还在高烧的身子，经了这一出，身子却更加敏感，让白皙透着粉红的肌肤平增了几分艳色；魏无羡泪眼朦胧的望着金子轩，希望他能给个痛快，别再折辱自己说道“玩够了吗……够了……就出去……呜！”

原本默不作声的金子轩狠狠地瞪了魏无羡一眼，到了现在这时候还要赶他离开，不给他一点教训估计记不住谁才是他的乾元，一把提起那白皙的双腿架在自己肩上，倾身猛地用力的进入了他的身体。

“呃啊啊……啊”被强硬的进入带来的不适很快就被猛烈的抽插所带来的快感所湮灭，坤泽天生就适合被疼爱的地方不断地吸吮着那人硕大，金子轩被他绞得也不好受，只能更加卖力的进出，二人的喘息越来越大，魏无羡只能咬紧嘴唇不让呻吟露出，他无助的喘息着，无处安放的双手紧紧的抓着身下的被子，承受着一波又一波的快感；

“啊啊……滚开……啊呜……不要了……嗯”快感快把自己逼疯了，不想屈服，却又被情热牵引得无能为力，乾元信香丝丝缕缕无孔不入，只能挣扎得更甚，才不致沉沦更深；

魏无羡一直在抗拒着自己，想到这金子轩无奈冷笑道：“你与我已经成契，我早已是你夫君……怎么你还想离开，去找你的好师弟吗？还是那个蓝忘机，看清楚我才是你的天命，现在只有我可以救你”。

现时魏无羡已经无暇顾及了，他甚至听不清楚那人说了什么。金子轩的雪松冷香越来越浓郁，只觉得连呼吸都顾不上了，只觉得欲念快要到顶点了，他还是把关窍顶弄开了，金子轩紧紧的压上去，挺身一次又一次狠狠得顶入那内壁，欢愉的热潮同时刺激着彼此，抽插无数次后一股热流顿时溢满在他体内深处，魏无羡痛苦羞耻的扭过头去，宁愿跟昨晚一般昏死过去也好比现在，清清楚楚地看着自己无力被人侵犯。

从分化后，哪怕是成了坤泽后，自己还是那个天资极高的天子骄子，从未觉得与那些乾元有过什么区别，就算是蓝忘机自己也敢去调戏，就是因为他们的气息影响不了自己；哪怕是这个可恶的金子轩还不是处处被自己压制着，为什么像现在这样，浑身无力任人鱼肉。

情热并没有因此而消退，反而有愈演愈烈的爆发倾向，不行，不能这样；魏无羡一把推开了金子轩，那昂扬之物从体内滑出，带出了更多的白浊，魏无羡脸色羞红，跌跌撞撞挣扎着想批衣离开，不想与这人继续纠缠，哪怕是雨露情热折磨。

身后那人一把将他按回床榻，附身压制着他，俩人介是气息凌乱，“不许走…我不许你离开…”那人附在他耳边说道。只见他就着这体位又将昂扬的性器再度插入进他的体内，开始新一轮的侵犯。

“不……不要！啊啊啊……”  
被汗水打湿的刘海紧附在额间，本好不容易退下去的热潮随着那人的动作下再度泛起红潮，魏无羡咬住嘴唇只觉得眼前眩晕模糊，头被按着压在床榻上，腰被提起更方便那人的进犯，那饱满到极限的阳物毫无怜惜之意，一次次的进到最深的地方，每一次顶动都让他几乎失神到昏阙，偏又不放过他一分，逼得他更加的陷进这该死的情欲中，比刚刚更粗暴，身后乾元每一下都像要把他顶穿。

金子轩盯着着魏无羡紧闭的眼角渗出了泪水，眼尾都泛着红，看上去更加勾人；手掌捏着那白皙的浑圆让自己进得更加深入，狂乱往他的关窍进犯，那是坤泽养育子嗣的地方，肉壁紧咬着，逼得魏无羡腰身被顶弄得扭动摇晃，偏生一丝纯真的媚态，让人欲念丛生沉沦云雨。

随着魏无羡的挣扎渐弱，被操弄的渐渐失却了力气，本不想对他如此，偏偏被逼得只能红了眼，行驶着本能；手臂揽过魏无羡的腰肢让他紧贴在自己身上，抱坐与自己膝间又自上而下的顶进，他仿佛有用不尽的体力，看着魏无羡仰头难耐的发出闷哼，湿热的脸颊间泪水滑落，澄澈的眼眸渐渐陷入了茫然；

“你看，这被我种满了！或许已经怀上了我的小金公子。”金子轩抚摸着他被顶弄着微微鼓起的腹部坏心眼说着！

“呜……滚……啊啊啊……”每一下都顶到那让人销魂的地方，淫水被不停地带出，高潮迭起！

随着情欲的消退，魏无羡再度陷入了昏睡，这次雨露期算是完了；金子轩轻抚在他的脸颊，烧已退，呼吸渐平稳…睡着的他如此乖巧可人…这个笑如春风的少年对谁都好，偏偏对自己态度如此恶劣；他自是知道，魏无羡醒后一定不会原谅自己，可是只有这样才能把他绑在身边。

哪怕自己不愿承认，或许从进入云深求学后，看见这不羁少年的各种面目，不服礼教却又决定绝顶聪慧，不知何时起自己也深陷其中，或许是是他让人难以忘怀的笑脸，灵动的桃花眼勾人而不自知……或许也真应验了那句：情不知所起，而教人一往情深！

tbc


End file.
